Hiding From the Truth
by adorkable xX
Summary: Lizzie makes a mistake in Rome that threatens her relationship with Gordo. Can they admit their real feelings before it's too late? Rating to be safe. Updated May 3
1. Introduction

I'm making this chapter thing just to go over some basic information about me, the story, etc. If you plan on reading the fic, I suggest you read this.

I'm only saying this once. I do not own Lizzie McGuire. None of it. If I did, I'd probably be rich and vacationing in Cancun right now, not writing stories. 

Basic Stuff About the Story – It takes place after Rome. The beginning actually occurs in Rome. There won't be any appearances from animated Lizzie. 

Other General Stuff – I'm not promising to update everyday. I'm not saying I won't write once a day [although it's pretty safe to assume I won't], I'm simply stating I don't know when I'll have time to update. Maybe I'll update twice a day for a few days, go two weeks without updating, and then update daily for a month. Sorry if this bothers you, it's just the way I am. I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long. 

About Reviews – be completely and brutally honest. I mean, it's great if you like my story, but it's not going to be perfect. I'd rather read reviews giving me some suggestions on what to improve than 10 of the same "Great story!"s. If all you want to say is "great story," then go ahead and say it. I'm not trying to discourage people from reviewing; I'm just trying to explain that I won't be hurt if you think I could improve the story. 

Summary – I write spur of the momently [I make up my own words, too!]. I'm not sure exactly how things in the story are going to occur. I mean, I have an idea now. But a month into writing the story, my thoughts might be completely different. All I know right now is what's going into chapter one, and instead of summarizing that I'm uploading it so you can read it yourself. 

Enjoy.


	2. The Night That Changed It All

A/N: I've never been drunk, so I don't know what it feels like. I'm making things up, so bear with me.

            "Goodnight, honey. Don't stay up too late." Mr. and Mrs. McGuire said while hugging Lizzie goodnight.

            "Don't worry; I'm going to bed in a few minutes." Lizzie promised as she shut the door of her hotel room. Lizzie lay down on her bed and thought about the events of the night. More specifically, when she kissed Gordo. She wondered what had made her do it. It wasn't like she really liked him as more than her best friend, right? Before Rome she thought she was really in love with Gordo, but look how easily Paulo had come between them. The truth was Lizzie really needed to talk to Gordo. The sooner, the better. Slipping a sweatshirt on she climbed out of bed and walked out into the hallway. This wasn't going to be easy.

            "Lizzie!" A voice called from behind her, making her jump. 

            "Isabella? What are you doing here? I thought you went home!" Lizzie whispered.

            "Go home already? The real party is just beginning. Come downstairs with me and I'll show you."

            "Well I was just going to go talk to Gordo and then I was going to go to bed. I've got to get up early for my flight home tomorrow."

            "And waste your last night in Rome?" Isabella pleaded.

            "I guess a few minutes of fun couldn't hurt, right?" It was her last night in Rome; she deserved to have some more fun!

            "Let's go!" Trying to ignore the voice inside her head telling her this was wrong, Lizzie snuck out of the hotel with Isabella. She followed Isabella down a narrow alley and through the back door of an old building. "Welcome to the party!" Isabella cheered as she opened the door.

            "Where are we?" Lizzie asked warily. She was beginning to regret her decision to come.

            "This is my friend Joseph's house. After a big concert he usually has some friends over."

            "Look, maybe I should go back to the hotel. What if my parents notice I'm gone?"

            "Don't worry so much. Hey, why don't you go talk to that guy? He's pretty cute."

            "The one over by the speaker?" Isabella nodded, and Lizzie started checking him out. Isabella was right, the boy was cute. He was tall with dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His skin was tan, and he looked about 16. Lizzie decided to take Isabella's advice and go talk to him.

            "Hey," He said with a light Italian accent when Lizzie approached. "My names Paul."

            Ignoring the first thought the popped into her head after hearing the name 'Paul,' she introduced herself, too. "My name's Lizzie."

            "Yea, I know. I saw you on TV tonight."

            "Oh. Right." 

            "Looking, I can barely hear you in here. Let's go outside." Lizzie followed Paul out into the same alley Lizzie and Isabella had come by. 

            "Let me go get a drink and I'll be back. Do you want anything?"

            "Can I have some coke or something?"

            "Sure." Paul disappeared behind a shadow and appeared a few seconds later with two cups. "This is all they had."

            "Okay, thanks." Under normal circumstances, Lizzie may have thought more about taking the punch from Paul. However, she was still contemplating the conversation she didn't have with Gordo. She took a sip and savored the tangy citrus flavor. "Mm, this is good." Lizzie hadn't realized how thirsty she was, and she downed the whole cup. 

            "Do you want another?" Paul asked.

            "That would be great." He emerged from behind the building once again holding a cup of punch for Lizzie.

            "Thanks. So, tell me more about yourself. Where do you live?" Lizzie took another sip of the drink.

            "Well, I'm from Rome. I've been living in Kansas with my mom and step-dad for the past few years, though."

            "That explains why you speak English so well."

            "I speak another language, too."

            "What language is that?"

            "The language of love." And with that, his lips abruptly met Lizzie's. At first she resisted the kiss, but the scent of his cologne was over powering and his arms felt good around her. After Paul finally pulled away Lizzie realized what she had just done.                  

"I don't know why she just did that. I need to go home."

            "Don't be like that, baby."

            "Don't call me baby, you don't even know me!" Paul grabbed Lizzie's arm and tried to keep her from leaving.

            "Get off me." She ordered firmly. After she got free Paul screamed what Lizzie assumed were Italian curses and stormed back into the party. Shaking, Lizzie figured she should get back to the hotel. Feeling a little dizzy she began walking down the alley. At the end of the road Lizzie knew she was supposed to turn, but she couldn't remember which way. Her judgment was getting worse by the minute, and she was having difficulty distinguishing her rights from her lefts. Suddenly she stumbled into someone, or something.

            "Lizzie?" A voice called out. It was Gordo.


	3. Sentences

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked, surprised yet worried about what he had seen. "What are you doing out?"  
"I could ask you the same question," he laughed. "Actually I went to your room to talk to you. But no one was in there, so I decided to take a walk."  
"Well, I'm glad I ran into you."  
"Literally." Gordo easily joked.  
"Do you want to go back to the hotel and talk? Or we could do it out here, I guess. It's a beautiful night." The carefree atmosphere the joking had created was suddenly broken by that phrase. _Do you want to go back to the hotel and **talk**?_ Because the truth was, neither Lizzie nor Gordo was really looking forward to talking to each other about what had happened only a few short hours ago.  
"Uh, I guess out here would be cool." Together they walked to an empty bench and sat down.  
"So, Gordo. What did you want to talk to me about?" Lizzie asked, deciding to let Gordo do the talking first.

            "Well, uh, Lizzie." Gordo could feel his cheeks growing warm, and he was instantly glad he had chosen to stay outside in the dark so Lizzie couldn't see.

            "Come on, Gordo."

            "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" Taking a big breath, Gordo decided to be bold. Wrapping his arms around Lizzie he pulled her lips closer and closer to his. Finally her lips were so close he could taste her strawberry lip-gloss and feel the softness of her lips.

            After they had pulled away from each other Lizzie said "I love the way you finish sentences, Gordo."

            Blushing and once again stumbling for the right words to say, all Gordo could do was chuckle. After debating with himself about whether or not he should use the ever popular line _and I love **you **_(hey, Lizzie was a big fan of chick flicks!), he decided against it.

            "Gordo?" Lizzie lightly tapped his shoulder." I have a feeling there was more to what you wanted to say.

            "Yeah, there was. I just wasn't expecting to see you out here, and I'm trying to figure out how to word this." Gordo replied honestly. In his heart, though, he knew there wasn't an easy way to tell your best friend that you've loved her since before you knew what love meant. He decided to go with the simplest thing he could think of – "I love you, Lizzie."

            Grinning, Lizzie started to reply. "I love you, t–" Then she started feeling dizzy again. "G-Gordo?"

            "Yeah?" 

            "I think I'm going to throw up." The alcohol in her system was making Lizzie feel nauseous. She bent over and vomited. Gordo held back Lizzie's long golden hair as she threw up. After a few minutes, Lizzie sat up again.

            "I'm sorry, Gordo." She cried. 

            "Don't worry about it, Lizzie. Are you feeling better?"

            "Not really. I'm so dizzy and I feel really gross. I think I better go back to the hotel." Gordo grabbed her hand and walked her back to her door. 

            "Thanks, Gordo. I'll see you tomorrow on the plane."


	4. The Truth

            Lizzie groaned as she heard the distinctive sound of her alarm clock blaring. She quickly hit the snooze button, but not before glancing at the time. 5:45 in the morning. Ugh. As she rolled over in bed she became uncomfortably aware of how heavy her head was. Try as she might Lizzie couldn't find a comfortable position in the bed, so she decided to get up. As she sat up her head began spinning again. Lizzie couldn't figure out what was causing the headache. She thought back to the night before, when she had gone to bed early. No, wait. Had she gone to bed early? Lizzie tried to remember what had happened last night, but all she could think of was some party Isabella had taken her to. After she was ready, Lizzie decided to ask Gordo. He might know.

            After packing, showering, carefully applying her make-up, getting changed into an outfit for the plane ride home, and taking two Advil's, Lizzie was ready to talk to Gordo. She figured he'd be up now, it was 7:00 and they needed to be at the airport by 8:00. Lizzie shut the door to her hotel room quietly and walked down the hallway to Gordo's room. After knocking she heard Ethan's voice telling her to come in.

            "I can't, Ethan. It's locked!" Lizzie called through the heavy wood door, hoping he could here her.

            As the door opened, Lizzie heard Ethan muttering something to him self about ladies always wanting guys to do everything for them. She rolled her eyes and asked where Gordo was.

            "Downstairs gettin' some breakfast."

            "Do you know when he'll be back?"

            "What do I look like, a psychic?" Lizzie was beginning to get annoyed, but luckily Gordo's entrance cut her short of saying something she'd regret.

            "Hey, Gordo. Look, I really need to talk to you about last night."

            "I'll leave you two alone." Ethan stated as he stood up. "Don't forget what I told you about, Gordon."

             After Ethan had shut the door, Gordo began speaking. "Lizzie, I don't care what Ethan says; I don't care if guys aren't supposed to talk about feelings. I love you, and I want you to know. I've loved you ever since I met you."

            Startled by his sudden outburst, Lizzie just stared at Gordo. He loved her? Where had that come from? "Awe, Gordo, that's so sweet! I love you, too. You're like a brother to me, how could I not love you?" Gordo sighed. Typical Lizzie. She still hadn't noticed that Gordo was crazy about her, and even when he screamed it out to her she was oblivious. 

            "I really need to talk to you, though, Gordo. I woke up this morning with this horrible headache and I can't remember anything that happened last night. All I know is that I went to some sort of party with Isabella."

            "You went to a party last night?" Gordo asked, striving to keep his face emotionless. He didn't like where this was going.

            "Uh-huh. I think it was some sort of after the concert party. Yeah, that's what it was! It was at one of Isabella's friend's houses. Isabella wanted me to talk to some guy standing by the speaker. I think I did."

            Gordo's heart was slowly breaking.

            "Yeah, I talked to Paul outside. I think. He gave me some punch. Then I remember kissing someone…"

            "That's why you can't remember anything, Lizzie! That punch probably had alcohol in it. It explains the headache, too."

            Lizzie's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh, Gordo! How could I have been so stupid? I knew it tasted funny."

            Seeing that Lizzie couldn't remember who she had kissed, Gordo decided to take advantage of hit. If she didn't know it has been him, she'd give him an honest opinion.

            "So, Lizzie. How was the mysterious kiss?"

            "Ugh, awkward. I remember being so uncomfortable the whole time and wondering why on earth he would kiss me. Wait, I think I know who it was!"

            Gordo didn't know how is broken heart was able to beat so fast.

            "Paul!" Lizzie exclaimed, excited to have remember. Gordo was less than thrilled, however.

            "You kissed a guy you met for five minutes at a party?" Gordo was stunned. He mumbled the rest of the sentence. "Right before you kissed me?"

            "What did you say, Gordo?"

            "I didn't say anything."

            "You're lying. You said that we kissed last night. After I kissed Paul. Why don't I remember it?"

            "I think we've been over this, Lizzie." Even to himself his voice came out harsh. Good. He wanted to hurt Lizzie. "You were completely drunk."

            "I think I'd remember kissing my best friend." Lizzie was confused and hurt by what Gordo had said. She'd never kiss Gordo, _really_ kiss him at least. That was like kissing Matt – ew!

            "Look Liz, it doesn't matter. It was a thank-you kiss, or something." She could see in his eyes that it had been more than that, though.

            "Gordo, please tell me what happened last night?" Yep, she was doing this to cause him as much pain as possible.


	5. Tears

A/N: All the other chapters were written and uploaded when I created the story, which is why this one took me longer to get posted. Hopefully the next chapters will be up quicker. Sorry for the shortness :/.

  
"Gordo? Hellooo?" Lizzie shook his shoulders gently as Gordo tried to decide exactly what to tell Lizzie. He could tell her the truth, and hope she remembered the passion and love she felt for Gordo. He highly doubted this would happen. He could fake blacking out, hope Lizzie bought it, and then hope when he "recovered" Lizzie wouldn't remember what she had asked him. Somehow though, Gordo doubted Lizzie would fall for that. That left him with the only other solution he could think of - tell Lizzie an edited version of what had happened. Leaving out a few small details. Like the insignificant fact that when he had kissed Lizzie, for the first time in his life he had felt completely happy. That he was in love with Lizzie, and the fact that she didn't remember the most incredible night of his life broke his heart. Tiny things like that.

  
"Well, last night... Hold on. What was the question?" He couldn't do this. Lizzie would notice Gordo stalling.

  
"I want to know what happened between us last night, Gordo."

  
"Oh, right. Last night. Well, I think you were at some party, and I was in my hotel room. That's basically all I can think of. Oh yeah, except for when Ethan-"

  
"Gordo, stop playing dumb. I want to know when we kissed; and I want to know why." There, she had said it. Lizzie couldn't see how Gordo could deny what had happened now.

  
"Well, we kissed last night, on a bench outside the hotel. You kissed me, actually. Because I rescued you from that creepy guy you were with. It was sort of a thank you kiss. I guess." Gordo hoped Lizzie wouldn't believe him. He hoped she would remember the incredible connection they had felt last night. Apparently, though, Lizzie hadn't felt the connection.

  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was pondering her own problems. Over the years, Lizzie felt she had gotten pretty skilled at reading Gordo's eyes. Just from glancing at them she could usually guess what he was feeling, what he was thinking. But today, they looked sort of upset and sad. Upset and sad about what? Leaving Rome? Somehow she felt it was more than that. She looked at his eyes again, only to see tears. 

  
"Gordo, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

  
"Yeah." He said, hastily wiping away the tears.

"Are you sure? You seem really upset about something."

  
"Look, it's nothing." Gordo was amazed that Lizzie seemed oblivious to what was bothering him. 

  
"I need to finish getting ready to go home, but Gordo, if you need to talk, PLEASE come over to my room." Lizzie was lying; she had finished packing this morning. She just couldn't stand seeing Gordo this upset and not being able to fix it, not even knowing what was wrong. Lizzie leaned over and gave Gordo a big hug before walking out the door.


	6. Flirting

 A/N: Mrs. Ungermiyer? Ms. Ungiermeyr? Miss Ungermyer? I don't know! Sorry it's short :(  
"Bye, Kate!" Lizzie called a final goodbye as Gordo, her parents, and Matt got into a taxi. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. McGuire returned from the concert and talked to Ms. Ungermeyer, they decided since Lizzie and Gordo had gotten into a lot of trouble and been kicked off the trip, and the McGuire's were planning on leaving the next day anyway, it made sense to fly back to the states together. However, since the flight was already almost filled by the time the McGuire's tried to get tickets, the seats were not all together on the plane. Lizzie was sitting with Gordo in the front of the plane, while the rest of the McGuire family was sitting in the back together. Originally, Lizzie had been grateful to escape her parents questioning and have some time to talk with Gordo, but now she was less enthusiastic. Last night Gordo wasn't upset and refusing to tell her why.   
"So, kids. Are you excited to get back to Hill ridge?" Mr. McGuire asked in a pathetic attempt to start a conversation so they wouldn't have to listen to the obnoxious Italian music blaring out of the speakers.  
"NO!" Lizzie and Gordo both yelled at the same time. Both were lying, however. Lizzie needed to escape the city where everything reminded her of Paulo, and Gordo needed to leave the trip which once again reminded him Lizzie would rather date a handsome jerk than him. They both knew that if they admitted they actually wanted to leave Rome, though, the questions would start up again.   
"Why do we have to leave, again?_ I_ didn't do anything wrong!" Matt whined.  
"Matt, you were asked to leave the country. I don't know what you did, but it had to be something pretty major..." Mrs. McGuire argued back.  
"That guy at the hotel was crazy!" Matt protested. Lizzie felt herself dozing off as the fighting continued around her.  
  
----  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, wake up!" Gordo was tapping Lizzie gently. She blinked a few times and then realized that the taxi was parked in front of the airport. She got out of the car and pulled her bags out of the trunk.  
"I'll take that, Liz." Gordo graciously held out his arm for Lizzie to put her bag on.  
"Are you sure, Gordo? I have, like, my whole make-up bag in there! It's pretty heavy." Lizzie was taken aback at Gordo's boyfriend like behavior. He had always been a sweet guy, but carrying her luggage? It was a bit extreme.  
"Do you doubt my strength, Miss McGuire?" Gordo looked her in the eye and grinned.  
"As a matter of fact I do, Mr. Gordon." Lizzie looked him right back, defiantly.  
"I bet I can carry your luggage, my luggage, AND Matt up the stairs."  
"No fair, Matt's like two pounds! And there's no way he trusts you enough to try it."  
"Do _you _trust me?"  
"I don't think I should, but what the heck."  
After gathering the bags, Gordo stuck his arms out and motioned for Lizzie climb into his arms. He had been waiting all his life for something like this to happen.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"   
"Once again with the doubting! It's an excellent idea." In addition to getting to carry Lizzie in his arms, Gordo was also looking forward to proving how strong he had gotten. He just hoped no one mentioned it to his father, or his dad might notice the weights missing from the downstairs gym.  
"Okay." Lizzie got up her courage and climbed onto his outstretched knee, then positioned herself in his arms. After Gordo had made it up the stairs and into the airport lobby, he gently placed Lizzie on the couch.  
"Gosh, Gordo. I never knew you were so strong! I might need to start taking advantage of this." Lizzie said with a wink.  
"Well, I'd be more than happy to be taken advantage of."  
"Enough flirting, Lizzie and Gordo. We need to check in our luggage." Lizzie gasped as she realized what her mother had just said. She had just been flirting with her best friend. This couldn't be good.  



	7. Dreaming of You

A/N: Thanks to the few of you who reviewed! Sorry if the story is getting confusing! If you're confused about Lizzie's feelings… she doesn't really understand them either! It's like… she wants to know why Gordo is upset and why they really kissed, but if he won't tell her she isn't going to push him. Does that make any sense? 

If you're confused about something else, let me know and I'll try to clarify, I was just guessing you were confused about this, because it didn't make much sense.

Now, about this chapter- Lizzie's dream might not be completely accurate, seeing as how I've never been in an airplane crash. We'll just assume Lizzie hasn't either, and that's why her dream isn't exactly correct.

            The flight home from Rome passed quickly for Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo spent most of the time thinking about his relationship with Lizzie. Sometimes, like early this morning, it had seemed as if Lizzie would never think of him as more than a friend. Then later at the airport, even Mrs. McGuire noticed Lizzie flirting with him. Love was just too complicated.

            Lizzie wasn't spending her trip home thinking about Gordo, though. She spent her time listening to music, reading magazines, and working on her summer reading list. That is, until she drifted off to sleep a few minutes before the plane was supposed to land.

[Dream]

            "Attention guests on flight 5074 from Rome to Los Angeles, we are currently experiencing some turbulence and we would like everyone to buckle their seatbelts. There is no reason to worry, this is just a precaution. Our stewardesses will be coming around to assist anyone who needs help fastening their seat belts. Once again, please remain calm." Lizzie was sleeping when the gentle voice on the loudspeaker asked everyone to fasten their seatbelts. She was waking up when she felt Gordo's arm around side. He was fastening her seatbelt. But why?

            "What are you doing, Gordo?" She asked groggily. 

            "There was just an announcement telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts." Gordo explained. "I was going to buckle yours for you so I didn't have to wake you up."

            "Are we landing already?"

            "No, I wish. We're having some turbulence and just to be safe they want everyone buckled up."

            "Turbulence? Is that bad?"

            "It isn't good, but as long as you stay in your seat you should be okay."

            "Don't worry, sweetheart, the pilot has everything under control!" A nearby flight attendant assured Lizzie.

            "But what if it isn't okay, Gordo?" Lizzie asked, quieter this time.

            "I won't let anything happen to you." He replied. Lizzie reached for his hand and held on tight.

            "Attention guests on flight 5074 from Rome to Los Angeles, the turbulence is causing some technical difficulties and as a precaution we would like everyone to put on the oxygen masks located above each seat. Please remain calm. An attendant will be with you shortly to assist you in putting the oxygen mask on."

            "Oxygen masks? Gordo, what's going to happen to us?"

            Gordo had no idea but was trying to be strong for Lizzie's sake. "Nothing is going to happen. It's just a precaution, you heard the announcement."

            "Hello, honey, I'm here to help you put on your oxygen mask." A plump flight attendant told Lizzie. Lizzie griped Gordo's hand tighter. She sat still as the stewardess pulled the mask down and properly attached it.

            "Excuse me, miss," Gordo began as the stewardess began to walk away. "Can you help me with mine?" 

            "You aren't on my section of the plane, hon. Belinda will be over to help you in a sec."

            "Lizzie, can you talk with that thing on?" Lizzie shook her head no. The flight attendant had fastened it very tightly.

            "Well, just in case we don't make it off the plane, I want you to know something. I love you Lizzie, more than you could ever imagine. Ever since fourth grade I've liked you, but now it's something more. It's not just a little crush anymore Lizzie, its love. I only wish I had realized how strong my feelings were before this plane ride." Lizzie wanted desperately to say she loved him back, but she couldn't talk with her mask on.

            "Attention guests on flight 5074 from Rome to Los Angeles, we regret to inform you that due to the turbulence, the plane is off course and we do not have enough fuel to make the trip back to LA. We are currently flying over the Pacific Ocean, so we would like everyone to hold on to the flotation device located under your seat. It is very important to keep your oxygen mask on at this time. Please remain seated and remain calm. We are going to try to make an emergency landing on a ship we have radioed."

            "Excuse me; I don't have an oxygen mask!" Gordo called out. But it was no use; his voice was unheard due to the commotion surrounding them. Lizzie was crying, she needed to tell Gordo how she felt before the plane crashed. She tried ripping her oxygen mask off, but it wouldn't budge. 

            "I LOVE YOU, GORDO!" Lizzie cried out, but Gordo didn't hear her. "GORDO, I LOVE YOU, TOO!" Her sobbing increased as she realized she was going to die before she could tell Gordo she loved him, too. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

[End dream]

            "I love you, Gordo," Lizzie was mumbling to herself as Gordo tried to wake her. She loved him? Even though Gordo knew Lizzie was just dreaming and probably didn't mean what she was saying, he grinned.

            "Wake up, Liz. The plane's landing!" Gordo gently told her.

            "The plane's landing?" Lizzie asked, her eyes still half closed. "Wait, the plane's landing? It isn't crashing into the Pacific Ocean?"

            "No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

            "Oh, Gordo, I had the most awful dream!" Lizzie began. "We were on the plane and it was going to crash and…"

            "And what?" Gordo asked, curious about what Lizzie had been dreaming about.

            Blushing, Lizzie finished her thought. "And… I didn't get to tell you that I loved you."

A/N: Aaw. I Hope this was at least somewhat realistic. Please review! I'm planning to update at least once before the weekend, but who knows. 


	8. Matt Was Right

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to get up! It's just sort of a cheesy chapter, because I'm sick and I don't feel like writing anything that takes a whole lot of effort. Expect a real update sometime this week :)  
  
"Excuse me?" A confused Gordo asked, his face a fiery shade of red. He was sure Lizzie was just teasing him, because she knew how much he loved her.  
  
"Gordo, it was just a-"  
  
"Attention guests on flight 5074 from Rome-"  
  
"OH MY GOSH GORDO, MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE!" She cried as she leapt into his arms.  
  
"Lizzie, listen to what they're saying. You're dream isn't coming true."  
  
"-approaching the Los Angeles airport so please fasten your seatbelts. Begin gathering your take-on luggage so you can exit quickly when the plane has landed. A stewardess will be around to assist anyone having trouble buckling their seatbelts. We hope you have enjoyed your flight."  
  
Lizzie could feel her face turning a deep shade of crimson. "Sorry, Gordo," She said as she pulled back and positioned herself in her own seat.  
  
"No problem," he replied, fastening his seatbelt. She had no idea how much Gordo didn't mind.  
  
"So, about your dream... it doesn't have to do with any... feelings... in real life?" Gordo asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"No! I mean, I love you, but not like that." Lizzie answered, hoping she sounded disgusted. She couldn't let Gordo know the dream had really made her wonder about her feelings toward him.  
  
"Oh, good," Gordo lied. "That would have made things between us pretty awkward."  
  
"Yeah, me and my stupid dreams," Lizzie sighed. If she didn't like Gordo, than why was she so unhappy to hear that?  
  
"Look, Lizzie! We're landing!" Gordo cried. Since he had the window seat, he moved back so Lizzie could watch.  
  
"Oh, Gordo, look at the ocean! Isn't it beautiful?" He looked, thinking to himself that it wasn't half as beautiful as Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah... it's really... great."  
  
"Gordo, stop it! You know it's pretty."  
  
"You're right, Lizzie. It looks way prettier now than it does all the other times I've seen it." Lizzie hit him gently, and then grabbed his hand as she felt the plane landing.  
  
"Calm down, McGuire. We're just landing." He tried to calm her down, but inside he was hoping she wouldn't let go of his hand.  
  
"I know, but the dream really freaked me out."  
  
"We are happy to announce that the plane has landed safely," a rough voice announced over the loud speaker. Lizzie breathed a long sigh of relief. "Guests in rows 1-23, please exit now. We hope you enjoyed your flight today, please continue to fly with us!"  
  
"I'm never flying again." Lizzie muttered to herself as she grabbed her bag and stretched. "Come on, Gordo. We're supposed to wait for my parents by the chairs."  
  
Gordo took his time, carefully placing his video camera and CD player into his backpack. "Gordoo, the announcement said to do this ahead of time!"  
  
"I just didn't want to forget anything." He said, throwing the now fully packed backpack over his shoulder. "I'm done now, anyway. Let's go."  
  
"It's about time... I can't wait to get off of this plane." Together they exited the plane, and entered the crowded airport.  
  
"Look what you did, Gordo. Now we don't have a place to sit down!" Lizzie whined as she realized all the nearby seats were taken.  
  
"Liz, there's a seat over there. You can go sit down, and I'll stand. Since this is all my fault."  
  
"Oh, stop trying to make me feel guilty!"  
  
"So now you want me to take the seat?"  
  
"Of course not!" Lizzie shrieked as they both ran toward the seat. Gordo was a much better runner than he looked, and Lizzie was weighted down with her heavy bag of carry-ons. As a result, Gordo beat her to the chair and Lizzie landed on top of him, giggling.  
  
"Ouch!" Gordo joked, pretending Lizzie had hurt him when she landed on his lap.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look, there's Matt and your parents." Gordo pointed to Lizzie's family.  
  
"I wish they had left him in Rome." Lizzie groaned as she rolled off Gordo, landing on her carry on bag. "Ow!"  
  
Gordo pulled her up, and handed Lizzie her bag. "Thanks." She smiled, not letting go of his hand. Suddenly, their eyes locked. They were moving closer, closer, and then finally-  
  
"Ew, Mom!" Matt called out, attracting the attention of quite a few travelers. "LIZZIE AND GORDO ARE ABOUT TO KISS!" This outburst caused the teenagers to blush once again.  
  
"We were not, weasel." Lizzie argued.  
  
"Lizzie and Gordo, sitting in a tree; k-i-s-s-"  
  
"Mom, could you do something about him?"  
  
"Matt, be nice to your sister and Gordo." Lizzie gave Matt a 'so there' look. He replied by sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Can we go get out luggage?" Mr. McGuire interrupted impatiently.  
  
"Good idea," Gordo put in. The McGuire's and Gordo headed toward the baggage claim.  
  
"Since you kids were seated at the front of the plane, your baggage is on that conveyer belt. Ours is supposed to be over here." Mrs. McGuire told Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"Ooh, goody! Now they can go over there and muah muah MUAH!" Matt cried.  
  
"Sorry about that, Gordo." Lizzie said when they were out of earshot. "Matt tends to be a little immature for his age."  
  
"I've noticed... and anyway, I wasn't going to kiss you."  
  
"You don't want to kiss me again?" Lizzie asked, failing to hide the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I want to kiss you again... but I thought you said you didn't like me like that?"  
  
"Maybe I've changed my mind..." Lizzie bit her lip, hoping her sudden emotion change wasn't freaking Gordo out. She couldn't really explain why the dream had made her change her mind about Gordo so quickly, but it certainly had.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Gordo asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie replied, blushing. They embraced, and Gordo gave Lizzie a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I TOLD YOU SO, MOM!" Matt shrieked. Lizzie and Gordo pulled away from each other quickly, grinning meekly. 


End file.
